NPC Costume Contest
The NPC Costume Contest is a game played in the month of October as a part of the Halloween Carnivals. The prize to anyone guessing all of the NPC's costumes correctly is a Cursed Dagger. Costumes range from very easy to very difficult. Teamwork is allowed and threads are allowed to be made in the SCD to try to figure out the NPC's outfits. However the very low amount of winners and the high activity in the guessing threads would suggest that working on your own is more beneficial than relying on others. :Return to Past Events. 2016 No winners this year, the Darkling and Tomoko were the 2 least guessed. alex_h16.png ariel_h16.png bill_h16.png bryan_h16.png bunii_h16.png burun_h16.png candie_h16.png clark_h16.png clay_h16.png darren_h16.png evan_h16.png hana_h16.png jane_h16.png jim_h16.png jimu_h16.png kim_h16.png lasof_h16.png lexi_h16.png maggie_h16.png max_h16.png mira_h16.png phoebe_h16.png prie_h16.png quint_h16.png raine_h16.png roc_h16.png roy_h16.png serge_h16.png solvok_h16.png vicky_h16.png zack_h16.png # Bill Shuman - Alladin # Clark Daniels - Munak # Clay Bostwick - Asbel # Bryan Mac Cloud - Rozelux # Roy Linehan - Skull Kid # Roc Crater - Summoner # Jim - Rempo # Vicky - Bell Cranel # Sgt. Anthony Richards - Ragnarok Assassin # Max Powers - Harry Potter # Evan Stein - Popo # Zack Summers - Cornelius # Lasof - Whis # Solvok - Crevanille # Alexander Eddington - Alchemist # Darren Grant - Darkling # Dr.Quint - Tomoko # Kim Yeu Tran - Tithel # Margaret Padraigin - Kagome # Raine Winters - Rose Quartz # Phoebe Stargazer - Gene # Candice Stratus - Jasmine # Jane - Neptunia # Ariel Faux - Lapis Lazuli # Burun Ndaksha - Maiden in Black # Mira Williams - Mercy # Prie - Corona # Hana Trener - Mieli # Alexandria Edington - Kafra # Bunni - Shiro # Jumi - Samara or Kayako 2015 alex_h15.png ariel_h15.png bill_h15.png bryan_h15.png bunii_h15.png burun_h15.png candie_h15.png clark_h15.png clay_h15.png darren_h15.png evan_h15.png hana_h15.png jane_h15.png jim_h15.png jimu_h15.png kim_h15.png lasof_h15.png lexi_h15.png maggie_h15.png max_h15.png mira_h15.png phoebe_h15.png prie_h15.png quint_h15.png raine_h15.png roc_h15.png roy_h15.png serge_h15.png solvok_h15.png vicky_h15.png zack_h15.png No winners this year, with Junpei being the one that no one guessed. # Bill Shuman - Nall # Clark Daniels - Sissel # Clay Bostwick - Billy Cohen # Bryan Mac Cloud - Len # Roy Linehan - Kaz # Roc Crater - Fei Fong Wong # Jim - Mugen # Vicky - Old Man (Dangerous to go Alone.) # Sgt. Anthony Richards - Napa # Max Powers - Junpei # Evan Stein - Ginko # Zack Summers - Carl # Lasof - Jack # Solvok - Grave Robber # Alexander Eddington - Male Squid Kid # Darren Grant - Skwisgaar # Dr.Quint - Emerald Herald # Kim Yeu Tran - Bloodborne Dool # Margaret Padraigin - Princess Jellyfish # Raine Winters - Rosalina # Phoebe Stargazer - Pretty Sammi # Candice Stratus - Luccia # Jane - Ferret Lie # Ariel Faux - Princess Peach # Burun Ndaksha - Ruby # Mira Williams - Sapphire # Prie - Rem # Hana Trener - Athena # Alexandria Edington - Female Squid Kid # Bunni - Mihoshi # Jumi - Sumaga 2014 alec_H14.png alex_H14.png ariel_H14.png bill_H14.png bryan_H14.png bunii_H14.png burun_H14.png candice_H14.png clark_H14.png clay_H14.png darren_H14.png hana_H14.png evan_H14.png jane_H14.png jim_H14.png jumi_H14.png kim_H14.png lasof_H14.png lexi_H14.png margaret_H14.png max_H14.png mira_H14.png phoebe_H14.png prie_H14.png quint_H14.png raine_H14.png roc_H14.png roy_H14.png serge_H14.png solvok_H14.png vicky_H14.png zack_H14.png No winners this year, with Morty being the one that no one guessed. #Bill Shuman - Sovern Man (Solia Fan Comic) #Clark Daniels - Dr. Malfatto (Assassin's Creed) #Clay Bostwick - Inu no Taisho (Inuyasha) #Bryan Mac Cloud - Alucard (Hellsing) #Roy Linehan - Skiwsgaar Swigelf (Metalocalypse) #Roc Crater - Aqualad (DC Comics) #Jim - Oswald (Gwendolyn) #Vicky - Gintoki (Gin Tama) #Sgt. Anthony Richards - Jude Mathis (Tales) #Max Powers - Morty (Rick and Morty) #Evan Stein - Dandy (Space Dandy) #Zack - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) #Darren Grant - Link (Twilight Princess) #Lasof - Len (Vocaloid) #Solvok - Itachi (Naruto) #Alexander Edington - Harry Mason (Silent Hill) #Dr. Quint - Honey (Space Dandy) #Kim Yeu Tran - Nonon Jakuzure (Kill la Kill) #Margaret Padraigin - Homura (Puella Magi) #Raine Winters - Mira (My life as a Darklord) #Phoebe Stargazer - Princess Serenade (Eternal Sonata) #Jumi - Yzma (Emperor's Last Groove) #Candice Stratus - Flandre Scarlet (Touhou) #Jane - Gwendolyn (Odin Sphere) #Alec Worth - Aang (Avatar the last Airbender) #Burun N'Daksha - Blood Raven (Diablo 2) #Mira Williams - Stocking (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) #Prie - Rin (Vocaloid) #Hana Trener - Izayoi (Inuyasha) #Alexandria Edington - Heather Mason (Silent Hill 3) #Bunii - Panty (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) #Ariel Faux - Holo (Wolf and Spice) 2013 5thele F.png Beast.png Brickfrog.png Brothersong.png Cat.png Drogo.png Epic.png Eustace.png Drwho.png Fairytale.png Flamer.png Fox.png GLADOS.png Goemon.png Griselda.png Homestuck f.png Karkat.png Kurama.png Kurehe.png Last-unicorn.png Lastunicorn m.png Littleprince.png Magus.png Midna.png Pokemon f.png Poppy.png Rarity.png Sleepy-hollow.png Solarray.png Swordart.png Tebow.png Yoko.png Jane, Emilia, Serge, and Alec kept many guessing as there was only 1 winner this year. #Bill Shuman - Schmendrick (The Last Unicorn) #Clark Daniels - Magus (Chrono Trigger) #Clay Bostwick - Brick Frog (The Venture Bros) #Bryan Mac Cloud - Tim Tebow (Denver Broncos) #Roy Linehan - The Headless Horseman #Roc Crater - Cat (Red Dwarf) #Jim - Shiizou Atsukuru a.k.a. The Flamer (Crayon Shin Chan) #Vicky - Shiny Gyarados (Pokemon) #Sgt. Anthony Richards - Sun-Ray (Space Stallions) #Max Powers - Goemon (Mystical Ninja) #Evan Stein - Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Zack Summers - Beast in Human Form (Beauty and the Beast) #Alec Worth - Dr. Sam Beckett (Quantum Leap) OR Baddy Paris / Rufus Starlight (We Are Brothers) would be accepted. #Lasof - The Monarch as Drogo from Game of Thrones (The Venture Bros) #Solvok - Kurama (YuYuHakusho) #Alexander Edington - Karkat Vantas (Homestuck) #Darren Grant - Doctor Who (Doctor Who) #Thomas Hayfield - The Little Prince (The Little Prince) #Dr. Quint - GLaDOS (Portal) #Kim Yeu Tran - Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) #Margaret Padraigin - Mary Katherine a.k.a. M.K. (Epic) #Raine Winters - Rarity (My Little Pony) #Phoebe Stargazer - Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) #Dr. Emilia Astrovitch - Fairy Amalka (Víla Amálka) #Candice Stratus - Amalthea (The Last Unicorn) #Jane - Poppy Doll (Maková Panenka) #Ariel Faux - The Fox (The Little Prince) #Burun N'Daksha - Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) #Mira Williams - Milotic (Pokemon) #Prie - Griselda (Odin Sphere) #Hana Trener - Princess Kraehe (Princess Tutu) #Alexandria Edington - Aradia Megido (Homestuck) #Bunii - Stewardess (Fifth Element) Though originally planned to, due to the difficulty with the original list Trick and Treat did not appear to allow the focus to be on the main costumes. 2012 Vicky 2012.png Treat.png Thomas.png Solvok 2012.png Sheila 2012.png Serge 2012.png Roy 2012.png Roc 2012.png Raine 2012.png Quint.png Prie 2012.png Phoebe 2012.png Mira.png Max 2012.png Maggie.png Lasof.png Lexi.png Kim.png Jim.png Jane 2012.png Hana 2012.png Evan 2012.png Emilia 2012.png Clay 2012.png Clark.png Candice 2012.png Burun 2012.png Bunii 2012.png Bill 2012.png Alex.png Alec 2012.png A few costumes this year kept everyone entirely stumped ending with 0 winners. #Bill Shuman - Ghirahim (Zelda: Skyward Sword) #Clark Daniels - Commander Badass (Manly Guys Doing Manly Things) #Clay Bostwick - Roy (Fire Emblem) #Bryan Mac Cloud - Fantasy Man (Luxury Comedy) #Roy Linehan - Hamada (Gaki no Tsukai ya Arahende!!) #Roc Crater - Maurice Moss (The IT Crowd) #Jim - Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) #Vicky - Simone (Frisky Dingo) #Sgt. Anthony Richards - Sniper (Ragnarok Online) #Max Powers - Masumoto (Gaki no Tsukai ya Arahende!!) #Evan Stein - Techmo (Regular Show) #Zack Summers - Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends with You) #Alec Worth - Cabbage Merchant (Avatar: The Last Airbender) #Lasof - Ingway (Odin Sphere) #Solvok - Sanji (One Piece) #Alexander Edington - Squall Leonheart (Final Fantasy 8) #Darren Grant - Tarrlok (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) #Thomas Hayfield - Inuyasha (Inuyasha) #Dr. Quint - Dynamic Dame/Wonder Woman (Solian Idol Costume Gijinka) #Kim Yeu Tran - Etna (Disgaea) #Margaret Padraigin - Yui (K-ON) #Raine Winters - Megurine Luka (Vocaloid) #Phoebe Stargazer - Gangnam Style back-up Dancer (Gangnam Style) #Dr. Emilia Astrovitch - Jolteon (Pokémon) #Candice Stratus - Fi (Zelda: Skyward Sword) #Jane - Namine (Kingdom Hearts 2) #Sheila DeLacroix - Moonlight Flower (Ragnarok Online) #Burun N'Daksha -U/Love/Aka no Queen (Egomama) #Mira Williams - I/Ego/Shiro no Queen (Egomama) #Prie - Velvet (Odin Sphere) #Hana Trener - Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) #Alexandria Edington - Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy 8) #Bunii - Shiki Misaki (The World Ends with You) Though originally planned to, due to the difficulty with the original list Trick and Treat did not appear to allow the focus to be on the main costumes. 2011 alex_jake.png ariel_bubblegum.png bill_kaito.png bryan_aang.png bunii_harle.png burun_ursula.png candice_miku.png clark_castiel.png clay_fry.png di_quint_dr_girlfriend.png emilia_gaga.png evan_hiro.png hana_leela.png jane.png jim_ranma_male.png kim_mol.png lasof_pips.png lexi_fionna.png maggie_sunni.png max_shin.png mira_tinkerbell.png phoebe_lillith.png prie_crysta.png raine_marcelene.png roc_old_spice.png roy_dr_venture.png serge_jorgen.png sheila_peach.png solvok_goku.png thomas_jack.png zack_tumnus.png trick_jace.png treat_liliana.png This year's outcome was a little better than last years with 27 Winners. #Alexander Edington - Finn (Adventure Time) #Ariel Faux - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) #Bill Shuman - Kaito (Vocaloid) #Bryan Mac Cloud - Aang (Avatar the Last Airbender) #Bunii - Harle (Chrono Cross) #Burun N'Daksha - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) #Candice Stratus - Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) #Clark Daniels - Castiel (Supernatural) #Clay Bostwick - Philip J Fry (Futurama) #Dr. Emilia Astrovitch - Lady Gaga #Evan Stein - Hiro (Lunar 2) #Hana Trener - Leela (Futurama) #Jane - Ranma (Ranma 1/2) #Jim - Ranma (Ranma 1/2) #Kim Yeu Tran - Moltov Cocktease (Venture Bros) #Lasof - Pips (Fern Gully) #Alexandria Edington - Fionna (Adventure Time) #Margaret Padraigin - Sunni Gummi (Gummi Adventures) #Max Powers - Shin Nohara (Crayon Shin Chan) #Mira Williams - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) #Phoebe Stargazer - Lilith the Siren (Borderlands) #Prie - Crysta (Fern Gully) #Dr. Quint - Dr. Girlfriend (Venture Bros) #Raine Winters - Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) #Roc Crater - Isaiah Mustafa (Old Spice Commercials) ~Anything indicating "the old spice commercial guy" was accepted. #Roy Linehan - Dr. Venture (Venture Bros) #Sgt. Anthony Richards - Jorgen Von Strangle (Fairly Odd Parents) #Sheila DeLacroix - Princess Peach (Super Mario) #Solvok - Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) #Thomas Hayfield - Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) #Zack Summers - Mr. Tumnus (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) On October 31st the NPC's Trick and Treat revealed their own costumes. A 24-hour contest was held to Guess the two Costumes for a Cursed Dagger Prize. There were 14 winners. #Trick - Jace Beleren (Magic the Gathering) #Treat - Liliana Vess (Magic the Gathering) 2010 alex_sweeney.png ariel_ariel.png bill_tuxedomask.png bryan_jack.png burun_spiritfly.png candice_sailormoon.png clark_harrypotter.png clay_edwardcullen.png emilia_ladygaga.png evan_kaito.png hana_kayako_samara.png jane_galinda.png jim_axel.png kim_raven.png lasof_spock.png lexi_mrslovett.png margaret_christine.png mira_sira.png phoebe_mikku.png prie_ragnarok.png quint_storm.png raine_zelda.png roc_jeffersontwilight.png roy_phantom.png serge_frankensteinsmonster.png sheila_cinderella.png solvok_cloud.png thomas_chriscooley.png zack_L.png Though the point would still be awarded if the guess was close only 12 people were able to guess all of the costumes. The costumes that were most often answered incorrectly were Prie's and Thomas Hayfield's. #Alexander Edington - Sweeney Todd (Sweeney Todd) #Ariel Faux - Ariel (Little Mermaid) #Bill Shuman - Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) #Bryan Mac Cloud - Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) #Burun N'Daksha - Spiritfly (Solia) #Candice Stratus - Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) #Clark Daniels - Harry Potter (Harry Potter) #Clay Bostwick - Edward Cullen (Twilight) #Dr. Emilia Astrovitch - Lady Gaga (Pokerface) #Evan Stein - Kaito (Vocaloid) #Hana Trener - Kayako, Sadako, or Samara was accepted. (Ring/Grudge/Ju-On) #Jane - Glinda the Good Witch (Wizard of Oz) #Jim - Axel (Kingdom Hearts) #Kim Yeu Tran - Raven (Teen Titans) #Lasof - Spock (Star Trek) #Alexandria Edington - Mrs. Lovett (Sweeney Todd) #Margaret Padraigin - Christine Daae (Phantom of the Opera) #Mira Williams - Sira (Solia) #Phoebe Stargazer - Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) #Prie - Hunter (Ragnarok Online) #Dr. Quint - Storm (X-men) #Raine Winters - Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) #Roc Crater - Jefferson Twilight (Venture Bros) #Roy Linehan - The Phantom (Phantom of the Opera) #Sgt. Anthony Richards - Frankenstein's Monster or Frankenstein where accepted (Frankenstein's Monster) #Sheila DeLacroix - Cinderella (Cinderella) #Solvok - Cloud (Final Fantasy) #Thomas Hayfield - Chris Cooley (Washington Redskins) #Zack Summers - L (Deathnote) Category:Events Category:Carnival Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Cosplay